SEASONAL FEATHERS
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [Comission for Yupi] Musim demi musim kian berganti. Mengisahkan kisah cinta dua insan berbeda wujud, dalam paduan berbagai musim.


**SEASONAL FEATHERS**

**Disclaimer: Tsukiuta belongs to Movic.**

**A poetry & song lyrics belongs to GasukaRinKeira25.**

**Written by: GasukaRinKeira25.**

**Comission by: Yupi.**

_**Blurb: Musim demi musim kian berganti. Mengisahkan kisah cinta dua insan berbeda wujud, dalam paduan berbagai musim.**_

**Inspiration: Seasonal Feathers by Kagamine Rin & Len.**

* * *

_**Musim Dingin**_

Terlihat di atas bukit ada seorang pria yang tengah memakai toping caping dan berambut cokelat sedang asyik berjalan di bukit tersebut. Tangannya sesekali mengambil kayu bakar yang tergeletak di bawah rumput-rumput untuk dibawanya pulang ke rumah. Ya, pria tersebut memang sedang mencari kayu bakar untuk keperluannya di rumah.

Saat sedang berjalan mencari kayu bakar, kedua mata pria tersebut menangkap seekor burung bangau hitam. Dari kejauhan, burung bangau tersebut tengah dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, ia pun berlari mendekati burung bangau itu dengan khawatir. Setelah berada di dekat burung bangau tersebut, ia pun berjongkok dan merasa kasihan melihat burung bangau tersebut dalam keadaan kedua kaki yang terikat.

"Yaampun, kasihan sekali—siapa pula yang tega mengikat hewan seperti ini?" tanya Kai dengan perasaan marah dan khawatir.

Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepas jeratan kaki yang mengikat kedua kaki burung tersebut. Setelah melepas jeratan yang mengikat kakinya, Kai langsung mengangkat burung tersebut dan hendak menerbangkannya ke langit.

"Terbanglah, burung cantik!" seru Kai sambil melepaskan burung bangau hitam tersebut untuk terbang ke angkasa.

Setelah melepaskan burung bangau tersebut, Kai menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan bukit tersebut. Tanpa Kai sadari, di atas langit sana—terlihat seekor burung bangau hitam yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

_Semoga takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, wahai penolongku._

...

**[Pada Esok Malam...].**

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Suara ketukan pintu, membuat Kai secara refleks terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung berdiri dengan kening yang mengernyit tanda bingung.

"Siapa yang malam-malam datang ke rumahku?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah _gontai,_ Kai pun keluar kamar dan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut—saat menemukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan _sweater _yang menutupi tubuhnya. Orang tersebut melepaskan penutup kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut kuning, berkacamata, dan bermata kuning lemon lah yang tengah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Hei, kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau berada di sini malam-malam?" tanya Kai retoris.

"Hallo, namaku Haru... aku ingin mencari rumah baru di Desa ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku tersesat di tengah salju," jawab Haru hiperbola.

Kai menghela napas dan berkata, "Seperti itu ya. Siapa namamu? Apa kau penduduk baru di desa ini?"

"Namaku Haru dan iya, aku baru tiba di desa ini beberapa menit yang lalu dan ingin mencari rumah. Tapi, sepertinya di sini aku belum menemukan rumah yang dijual oleh pemiliknya."

Kai menggeleng dan merasa kasihan dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yasudah, kau menginap saja dulu di rumahku. Hari mulai malam dan salju mulai bertambah lebat, tak baik untukmu berada di luar dengan cuaca bersalju seperti ini," tawar Kai karena merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Haru.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Haru merasa tidak enak.

Kai hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tak apa. Daripada kau terkena hiportemia, masuklah."

Haru hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Kai untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

**::::::::::[3 Hari Kemudian]:::::::::::::.**

Sudah 3 hari Haru menginap dan tinggal di rumah Kai. Selama Haru menginap di dalam rumahnya, Kai merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia merasa setiap kali bertemu Haru, perasaannya selalu aneh. Kai menggeleng pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan mudah kepada orang yang baru saja ia temui kemarin?

"Ah, sudahlah... sebaiknya aku harus bergegas untuk bekerja," ujar Kai dan ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah berada di luar, Kai melihat Haru yang tengah memasak sebuah makanan untuknya. Mengetahui kehadiran Kai, Haru pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Kai-_san_. Ayo dimakan makanannya," ajak Haru kepada Kai yang masih berdiri.

"E-eh, terima kasih. Baiklah, ayo kita makan." Kai menjawab pertanyaan Haru dengan gugup disertai kedua pipi yang memerah.

_Mungkinkah aku menyukai dirinya?_

...

Waktu pun kian berjalan, siang berganti sore, dan sore digantikan oleh dinginnya malam. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah usai berkebun, Kai merasakan suatu perasaan yang sudah disadarinya lebih awal. Perasaan tidak logis yang mampu membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang 'tuk keluar dari tempatnya berada.

Kai menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Haru—seorang gadis yang baru ia temui kemarin di musim dingin. Mungkinkah ini cinta pandangan pertama? Di mana seseorang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain yang baru saja ia temui. Entahlah, Kai tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Kai pun memasuki rumahnya, di sana ia melihat Haru yang tengah merajut mantel untuknya.

Kai tersenyum, dalam hatinya menggumamkan kata "cantik" untuk memuji Haru. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Haru sambil memanggilnya.

"Haru."

Haru pun menghentikan aktivitasnya merajut dan menoleh menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Kai pun berlutut di hadapan Haru, mengambil tangan Haru sembari mengecupnya pelan—Haru hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang memerah padam.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam pandangan pertama. Selama ini aku selalu sendirian hingga aku yakin kau adalah seorang malaikat penjaga yang _Kami-sama _kirimkan padaku di musim dingin. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Musim semiku?"

Haru terdiam, otaknya tidak bisa berkompromi, dan kedua pipinya sangat memerah padam saat ini. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia menerima lamaran dari Kai. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis mengetahui Haru menerima cintanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

Dengan penuh perasaan bahagia, Kai langsung berangsur memeluk Haru dengan erat. Di dalam pelukan itu, Haru menatap Kai dengan sendu nan penuh cinta.

_Andai kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sejak lama sebelum kita bertemu._

...

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah kuil megah terdengar iring-iringan syahdu dari luar. Di dalam kuil tersebut, terlihat sepasang insan yaitu Kai dan Haru tengah duduk berlutut di hadapan seorang pendeta yang tengah memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka kala itu.

Kai dan Haru saat ini tengah melakukan upacara _San-San-Kudo _sebagai permulaaan dari kisah cinta mereka. Setelah selesai melakukan _San-San-Kudo_, tibalah saatnya bagi Kai dan Haru untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka di hadapan pendeta. Inilah, mulainya kisah mereka sebagai sepasang suami dan istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haru," bisik Kai di telinga Haru.

Haru tertawa kecil sambil membisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai."

Janji cinta mereka ucapkan bersama-sama setelahnya.

_Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu setia menemanimu hingga akhir nanti._

...

_**Musim Semi**_

Musim dingin telah berakhir dan berganti oleh musim semi yang menyapa, mengantikan dinginnya salju. Bunga-bunga sakura tampak berguguran di setiap tempat pada perkampungan itu. Tak terasa bagi Haru maupun Kai, ini sudah bulan kedua dari usia pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di atas bukit—duduk berdua menikmati guguran bunga sakura dan ditemani oleh angin sepoi-sepoi khas musim semi. Di sana terlihat Haru yang erat memeluk Kai dari belakang, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum dengan salah satu tangannya yang asyik mengelus pipi putih nan mulus milik Haru.

Sambil memeluk Kai, Haru juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

**Musim semi telah tiba menanti**

**Bersamamu ku merasa bahagia**

**Di bawah guguran bunga sakura**

**Ku lihat langit dan menatap wajahmu di sana**

**.**

**Reff: Lukisan indah adalah dirimu**

**Kau membuatku bahagia**

**Musim semi yang ada**

**Membuatku semakin mencintaimu**

**.**

**Kau adalah bunga sakuraku**

**Terima kasih atas cintamu**

**Yang semerbak indah bagai sakura**

**Menari indah di atas salju**

**Musim dingin yang berakhir indah**

**.**

***) Back to Reff**

_._

_Sakuraku_

_Kau adalah bunga sakuraku_

_Harummu adalah jiwaku_

_Kau puisi kebangganku_

_Pahlawanku saat ku terikat_

_._

_Denyut nadiku saat hilang napasku_

_Suatu saat ku ingin kau selalu cintaiku_

_Kau adalah cintaku_

_Kau bunga sakuraku_

.

Haru menutup matanya usai membacakan puisi serta menyanyikan lagu untuk Kai.

"Bagus sekali suaramu saat menyanyikan dan membaca puisi itu," puji Kai sambil mengelus surai kuning milik istrinya itu.

Haru tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih dan setelahnya, mereka berdua pun terdiam satu sama lain dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih tetap mencintaiku? Meski suatu saat tubuhku tak indah lagi?"

Pertanyaan Haru membuat Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sembari mengecup surai istrinya, Kai pun menjawab. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku akan mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, hati Haru pun menghangat. Sambil berpelukan, mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum ditemani oleh sinar matahari senja yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

...

_**Musim Panas**_

Tak terasa jika musim semi sudah berakhir dan digantikan oleh musim panas. Di sebuah kebun teh yang luas, Kai dan Haru tengah asyik berkebun sambil sesekali bersenda-gurai di atas kebun tersebut. Namun, saat asyik berkebun...

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk."

Tiba-tiba saja Kai batuk-batuk dan terkejutnya lagi, batuk Kai mengeluarkan darah yang membasahi tangannya.

"Kai, kau kenapa?!" seru dan tanya Haru dengan khawatir. Ia pun berlari mendekati Haru dan mengelus punggungnya.

Kedua mata gadis itu membeliak saat melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Astaga, Kai!" seru Haru semakin terkejut saat Kai telah pingsan dihadapannya.

...

**SKIP TIME.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _sensei_?"

Tabib tersebut melepaskan stetoskop kunonya dari dada Kai lalu, menoleh kepada Haru yang terlihat khawatir.

"Suamimu terkena suatu penyakit paru-paru yang parah. Ini obat pereda sakitnya untukmu," jawab Tabib sambil memberikan sebuah botol herbal pada Haru.

"Lalu, apakah ia bisa sembuh?" tanya Haru sambil menangis dan mengelus surai Kai yang tengah terbaring.

Sang Tabib menghela napas seraya menjawab, "Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah... membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Kota."

...

Pada malam harinya, Haru duduk bersimpuh dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wujudnya pun berubah menjadi seekor bangau hitam. Dengan paruhnya, Haru mencabut bulu-bulu ditubuhnya, meletakannya di depan alat penenun, kembali ke wujud manusia, dan mulai menenun bulu-bulu ajaib di tubuhnya menjadi sebuah kain.

"Aku harus bekerja keras... untuk mendapatkan uang dan membawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit kota," gumam Haru pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada hari itu, terbongkarlah sudah rahasia yang selama ini tidak pernah Kai ketahui. Haru bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan ia adalah seekor siluman bangau hitam.

...

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Haru tengah menjual hasil tenunannya pada 2 orang pedagang kain dan seorang tengkulak yang ada di perbatasan desa.

"Wahhh... indah sekali kain ini, bahannya langka dan mengagumkan. Aku mau membeli ini dengan harga tinggi," ujar seorang tengkulak.

"Aku juga ingin!"

"Hey, aku juga!"

Haru tersenyum seraya menyerahkan kainnya dan mengambil uang yang diberikan padanya dari mereka.

"Terima kasih!" seru Haru seraya pergi berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Haru juga sambil menghitung uang di tangannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Haru mendesah kecewa karena jumlah uang itu masih belum cukup untuk membawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit Kota.

"Astaga, uang segini hanya cukup untuk membeli obat herbal saja!"

...

Malam harinya, Haru mulai berlutut dan berubah menjadi wujud burung bangau kembali. Ia kembali mencabuti bulu-bulunya dan menenunnya menjadi sebuah kain. Ia akan terus bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang untuk pergi merawat Kai ke Rumah Sakit Kota.

"Biarkan saja tubuhku menjadi korban, asal kau bisa sembuh dan terus bersamaku," gumam Haru lirih dan ia kembali mencabuti bulunya.

...

_**Musim Gugur**_

Sudah 3 bulan terlewati namun, Kai masih saja belum kunjung sembuh. Keadaannya semakin sekarat, tubuhnya semakin ringkih, dan segala obat yang telah Haru berikan untuk Kai masih belum kunjung membuat pria berusia 40 tahun itu sembuh. Membawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit Kota—hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Kai segera sembuh.

Namun sayang, uang yang Haru kumpulkan masih saja belum cukup.

Pada malam harinya, terlihat Haru yang tengah mengobati Kai sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk Kai.

"Jarimu indah, Haru. Sangat lembut bagaikan surai bangau," puji Kai sambil mengelus jemari Haru mesra.

Mendengar pujian Kai, membuat Haru ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun, ia harus menetralkan hatinya karena tak ingin Kai bersedih apabila melihatnya bersedih.

"Jika jariku tak lagi indah, apa kau tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Haru lirih.

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kai lembut dan menjawab, "Aku akan mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Haru mengenggam erat tangan Kai di pipinya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan semesta, Kai."

...

_**Back To Winter**_

Musim gugur telah berganti, musim dingin yang bersalju kembali menyapa. Di kala setiap musim telah terlewati, seorang pria berambut cokelat masih belum kunjung sembuh dari sakitnya. Semua uang yang telah Haru kumpulkan dengan kerja kerasnya, masih belum cukup untuk membawa Kai ke Rumah Sakit Kota—satu-satunya tempat agar Kai mendapat obat yang layak.

Dari kejauhan, Haru menatap sendu Kai yang kondisinya makin sekarat. Ia menangis—merasa dirinya terlalu lemah untuk menyembuhkan Kai. Ia pun kembali ke tempat menenun, berubah kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai bangau.

Bulu-bulunya semakin berkurang, jika bulunya habis maka Haru akan kembali ke wujud bangau selamanya dan meninggal. Sambil menangis, Haru mencabuti bulunya yang semakin menipis dan kembali menenun sebuah kain untuk pengobatan Kai.

_Tak apa jika aku harus pergi meninggalkan semesta. Aku rela mengorbankan semuanya, hanya untukmu cintaku._

...

Keesokan malamnya sambil menangis, Haru yang sudah berubah menjadi bangau terbang mendekati Kai. Ia pun berubah ke wujud manusia, bertengger ke sisi Kai, dan dengan terisak ia pun bertanya,

"Apakah kau masih tetap mencintaiku, setelah kau tahu wujudku yang sesungguhnya?"

Haru pun menatap mantel yang ternyata adalah bagian tubuhnya. Mantel tersebut hanya menyisakan satu bulu terakhir—yang bilamana ia cabut, maka ia sudah tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. Sambil menangis, Haru pun hendak mencabuti bulu terakhirnya hingga tangan Kai menahan tanganya.

Dengan terkejut dan menangis, Haru pun menoleh dan menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya lirih.

"Aku—sudah—tahu," ujar Kai terbata.

"Maaf, maafkan aku telah membohongimu hiks," jawab Haru terisak.

Kai tersenyum sendu sambil berkata, "Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Haru menangis cukup keras setelahnya, hari itu ia sadar akan betapa besarnya cinta Kai padanya. Ia terharu mengetahui bahwa, Kai ternyata sangat mencintainya meskipun dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia. Namun, Haru menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum menatap Kai dengan hangat.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya untukmu."

"Ja-ngan-Ha-ru—"

_CTTTEEEKK_

Haru telah mencabut bulu terakhirnya.

_Selamat tinggal, Kai._

...

_**A Years Later**_

Seorang pria tua berambut cokelat tampak menatap lirih sebuah guci berisikan abu di tangannya. Tangannya semakin keriput, kantung matanya semakin bertambah, dan warna putih di rambutnya semakin bertambah banyak. Pria yang telah menua itu adalah Kai—yang tengah meratap sebuah abu yang merupakan abu dari wanita dicintanya, Haru.

Ternyata bulu terakhir yang berada di tubuh Haru, cukup untuk menggenapi uang yang dibutuhkan Kai untuk mendapatkan obat di Rumah Sakit Kota. Berkat bulu Haru itu juga, beberapa bulan kemudian Kai telah sembuh total dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Kai tersenyum, dengan air mata yang menetes—ia tetap berusaha tersenyum di depan abu wanita yang dicintainya.

_Terima kasih atas segala pengorbananmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu—meski wujudmu bukanlah manusia. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu—meski kau sudah tak lagi ada. Terima kasih, Haru... aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
